inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Xavier Foster
Kiyama Hiroto(Xavier Foster, 基山 ヒロト) (Alien naam: Xene) is een van de personages in de Inazuma Eleven games en anime. Hij was een aanvaller en de aanvoerder van The Genesis, later, in het 3e seizoen, werd hij een aanvaller voor Inazuma Japan. In GO verscheen hij weer, maar dan met de naam Kira Hiroto(Xavier Schriller), omdat hij de Kira(Schiller) familie had opgevolgd. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha (Gran Form) *''Aliea's top soccer warrior, his fiery shots are like comets.'' Achtergrond Het is in de anime laten zien dat Xavier erg veel om andere personen geeft, voornamelijk om zijn pleegzus en pleegvader, maar ook om alle andere kinderen die in Sun Garden leven. Het is onbekend waarom en hoe Xavier in Sun Garden terecht gekomen is. Uiterlijk thumb|left|210px|Hiroto in seizoen 3. Hij heeft rood haar en heldere, groenblauwe ogen. Zijn huid is extreem bleek gekleurd.Als hij voor de eerste keer voorkomt in de anime, draagt hij een oranje jas met lange mouwen, met een dark paars shirt onder dat. Zijn haar is stijl en een plukje hangt voor zijn gezicht.Als hij verschijnt als de aanvoerder van Genesis staat zijn haar recht overeind met uitzondering van zijn pony.thumb|125px|Hiroto als Gran. In seizoen 3 is zijn haarstyle weer veranderd, het is wilder dan zijn vorige stylen. Zowel zijn haarstyle als zijn kleding zijn veranderd als hij weer verschijnt in GO. Hij draagt een grijs jasje die bij een net pak hoort, met daaronder een licht blauw shirt met een witte kraag. Hij draagt een witte broek en bruine schoenen. Zijn haar is rommeliger dan het was in seizoen 3, en het is ook iets donkerder geworden. Ook zijn huid heeft een wat gezondere teint gekregen. thumb|hirito als tijdelijke aanvoerder van inazuma japan Karakter Hij is een persoon dat veel om anderen geeft, zoals in Episode 61 laten zien is, wanneer hij erg veel blijkt te geven om zijn vader, zus en andere broers en zussen van het weeshuis. Dit blijkt wanneer zijn vader hem vertelt dat hij zijn begrenzer af moet zetten, die de ware kracht die de Genesis tijdens het trainen opgebouwd had begrendelde. Echter, als het vrijgegeven wordt, zal het het lichaam van het persoon een onmenselijke kracht verlenen, wat kramp in de spieren en andere physieke problemen met zich mee bracht. Coach Lina uitte dit door te vermelden dat hun lichamen zouden krijsen totdat hun binnenkant uit elkaar zou vallen. Xavier wilde het dus niet vrijgeven omdat hij zijn teamgenoten geen pijn wilde bezorgen. Omdat hij zo erg aarzelde liet zijn vader Bellatrix aanvoerder worden voor de tweede helft van de wedstrijd tegen Raimon. recruiting Xavier kun je in inazuma eleven 2 recruiten bij hillman in de bus. Je kan alleen recruiten als je diamond dust in Fiji forest verslagen hebt. Je kunt hem vinden bij de school van darren aan de linker kant. Super Technieken *SCHOT Meteor Blade (Ryuusei Blade) *SCHOT Celestial Smash (Tenkuu Otoshi) *SCHOT Supernova (Xene vorm) *SCHOT The Birth (Met Shawn Frost) *SCHOT Big Bang (Met Shawn en Jude Sharp) *SCHOT Grand Fire (Met Axel Blaze en Austin) *SCHOT Gallop Buster (GO game, Gran vorm) *SCHOT Extend Zone (GO game, FFI/Gran vorm) *SCHOT Space Penguin (GO game, met Wheeze en Bellatrix) *OF Scissors Bomb (Game, Gran vorm) *OF Southern Crosscut (Game, Xene vorm) *OF Boost Glider (Game, Neo Raimon vorm) *OF Round Spark (GO game, FFI vorm) *DF Photon Flash (Game) *DF Planet Shield (Game, Neo Raimon vorm) *SK Jamming! (GO game) Weetjes *Hij is een van de weinige spelers die in de Japanse versie van de anime het meeste bij de voornaam genoemd wordt. (Andere voorbeelden zijn Aiden Frost, Victoria Vanguard, Sue, en Austin.) *Hij heeft een character song, en die heet Starline *Hij is een van de characters die vier verschillende haarstylen hebben tijdens de anime (+ GO). Net zoals Shawn Froste en Caleb Stonewall. *Hij is de eerste speler die door een speciale techniek brak. *Hij is vernoemd naar het zoontje van Astram Schiller, zijn peetvader. Categorie:Vuur Personage Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Middevelder Categorie:Personages Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Aliea Gakuen Categorie:Genesis Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Avater Gebruikers Categorie:Verzet Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan A Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Rode Team Categorie:Neo Raimon